My Little Pony: Uprising
by Pyronator
Summary: Twilight Sparkle has been the student of Princess Celestia for years. But can she get over the fact that her mentor's a killer and dethrone the tyrant once and for all?
1. Chapter 1: The Revelation

NOTE: Part of this fanfic is based off off of CrappyUnicorn's Discordantly. I suggest you read all six before reading this. The first part can be found here: .com/gallery/?q=discord#/d4a9wnp

Being an only student isn't easy. Foremost, you have destruction, havoc, and certain doom to stop on your own. Then on top of that, you have six friends who constantly butt heads and have their OWN conflicts which _you_ end up having to sort out anyways. And for the icing on the cake, my mentor has become a psychotic killer looking for my blood.

Oh, you want to know how that happened? Well I guess it would be alright to tell you the story quickly.

My name is Twilight Sparkle, but my friends usually just call me Twilight. I live in Ponyville with my friends and I'm the student of Princess Celestia, one of the Equestrian Goddesses. The Equestrian Goddesses are the two royal figures of Equestria. There's Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who control the movement of the sun and moon respectively. One day, my parents enrolled me into Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, and that's where I first met Princess Celestia. She helped me harness all of my raw magical energy and tame it and become one of the greatest graduates the school has ever had in the past 1000 years. Afterwards, I became the loyal student of Princess Celestia herself!

Years later, I sent a letter to Princess Celestia about the wicked mare, Nightmare Moon, and how she was going to be freed from the moon and wreack havoc across all of Equestria! I, of course as the faithful student I am, immediately sent a letter to Princess Celestia about this horrible prophecy, but my studies were thrown aside because the Princess wanted me to make friends. She sent me to Ponyville to check on the preparations about the Summer Sun Celebration, which she didn't end up showing up to! I knew something was wrong when Nightmare Moon appeared and thrust Equestria into eternal darkness. My friends and I ventured into the Everfree Forest to find the mythical Elements Of Harmony to stop her, but the elements were destroyed when Nightmare Moon trampled them. Soon after, My friends and I discovered that WE were the physical representations of the Elements of Harmony and that we had the power to destroy Nightmare Moon. We purified her, turning her back into Princess Luna, ruler of the moon, and then Equestria was safe again.

About a year later, Discord, who had ruled Equestria before Celestia and Luna, came back, vying for his revenge. He created mass chaos throughout Equestria and actually almost kept in power. Luckily, though, my friends and I were once again able to harness the power of the Elements of Harmony and turn Discord into stone. After that, though, things got pretty quiet. I once again returned to my studies.

It all started when one Ditzy "Derpy" Hooves crashed through my ceiling one morning, muffin in hoof and mailbag in the other. Her eyes swirled within her sockets, trying to find which way was up and which was down. I glanced through the rubble to find where she landed. "Um, are you okay?" I asked warily. Upon hearing my voice, Ditzy stood up, shaking off the dust.

She twirled around and handed me a letter, but not before excitedly popping her muffin into her mouth. Ditzy then took off, crashing through another part of my roof into the outside world. I really didn't know what to make of it. I never really had much interaction with Ditzy, or had she ever found out the reason for her appearances. The most interaction I ever had with her was when she accidentally dropped a piano on her. I subconciously rubbed my head where it hit.

I looked down at the letter, covered in muffin crumbs. 'To Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student,' it said on the front. That meant it must be from Celestia. Strangely enough, this was the first I had heard from her in months. I was starting to wonder if something had happened to her. Even my weekly letters on friendship haven't made it through for quite some time now. Wondering what this was all about, I opened up the envelope and peered inside.

Dear Twilight, my favorite pupil,

To celebrate your 10th year of being my faithful pupil, I have decided to throw you a party! Please come as soon as possible, and don't worry about your friends, as they are already here. I await your swift arrival.

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia

Huh. Celestia's letters are usually longer and more formal. This one was casual and straight to the point. But I do like parties, so I left later that day. Besides, my friends were there already, and the food in Canterlot is to _die_ for!

So there I was, just casually walking down the streets of Canterlot towards the castle. Then, when I was almost there suddenly I felt a strong force pull me into a nearby alleyway. Now, if you've never been manipulated by magic before, it's more disorienting than you may think. I turned around all ready to fight, thinking that I was being mugged, but I instead saw Luna, the Equestrian Goddess of the moon. That was even more disorienting than my earlier magic trip.

"What the-" Luna used her magic to close my mouth, then whispered to me.

"I don't have much time, so just listen to me, Twilight," Luna said. I nodded obediently, not really knowing what was going on. "You are in grave danger, my friend. If my sister finds you, she will kill you at a moment's notice."

She unclamped my mouth. "Are you talking about Celestia? You can't be talking about her...right?" I asked quietly.

Luna just shook her head solemnly. "No. Just let me explain everything to you. How much do you know about ancient history?"

"Well," I said thoughtfully, "I know about how you and Celestia defeated that tyrant, Discord, and then you went, um, insane," Luna winced, " and got exiled to the moon. Was that all a lie, too?"

"Well, only partially. Just let me start at the beginning. I'll get to that later." She said. I then looked in her eyes, and realized that these weren't the eyes of the power hungry mare I had met during the summer sun festival. No, Luna's eyes were dark and sad, like she was an old mare who had seen too much during her life.

Luna continued, "As you know, Celestia and I are sisters. What you probably don't know is that we were the most powerful alicorns born in centuries. But all that power made Celestia insane. She became power hungry, different from the kind, loving sister I had known when we were fillies. As our coronation became imminent, Celestia started to crack. The week before we were to be crowned as sisters, her will to be a queen shattered. She wanted more than to just rule over Equestria at that point.. She wanted complete control over everything, and the only thing that stood in her way were the rest of the alicorns."

I was confused, "So how does this tie in with everything else?"

Luna continued, "Just wait, Twilight. Everything will becom clear soon. That was before the time of Discord. Actually, he was livingat that time, but he wasn't evil yet. Discord at that time was actually very shy and reclusive. Celestia realized his potential to become a monster given the right motivation. So she started writing letters to him and visited him by his cave, so Discord fell in love with her. But then, in order to create the monster she needed, she broke his heart."

"And so he became a monster?" I asked.

"Yes. Our coronation had to be postponed because Discord was taking his rage out on all of Equestria. All the availible alicorns were rallied to stop him. They might have beaten Discord, but Celestia had planned well. She secretly sabotaged supplies, misdirected platoons. I knew all of this, but Celestia said that if I told anyone, she would kill me. So I kept silent. Meanwhile, Discord was gaining ground, and the alicorn forces grew more tired by the minute. Then, Discord sent many plauges our way, like drought, famine, and disease. Of course, Celestia knew that this was going to happen, and took me and hid away in a shelter for weeks. As we came out, Equestria was a mess, and Celestia was not happy about it. She had expected Discord to be annihalated with the alicorns, but she underestimated his power. So in order to gain control, Discord had to go away."

"So that's when you used the Elements of Harmony to turn him to stone originally?" I questioned. Everything was starting to make sense finally.

"At that point in time, my sister and I finally felt a sense of unity in the fact that Discord had to go. We found the Elements of Harmony in the ruins of the old alicorn castle. The elements were our most guarded treasure, so naturally, being part of the royal family, we found them quite easily. We turned Discord into stone, and it seemed to be over."

"But what about the whole 'Nightmare Moon' deal?"

"I was just getting to that," Luna responded, "You see, about a century later, my sister and I were ruling happily, it seemed. Little did I know that Celestia was planning to kill me, to gain control over the moon as well. But in order to kill an alicorn, you need power beyond that of even Celestia's capibilities. The Elements of Harmony could potentially provide that power, but you need more than one pony to use them. So I was instead banished to the moon, but not before Celestia altered my very soul, to make me a monster when I was released."

"And then that's where my friends and I come in, I guess." This was making sense now, but why would Celestia want to kill me.

"Yes. You then turned me back into my old self with the elements. But as a consequence of that, you bonded with them, becoming the physical representations of the Elements of Harmony themselves. You see, while I was gone, Celestia found out a way to extract the essence from the elements, so they could be used by one pony alone. But now that you have bonded with the Elements of Harmony, you are needed for Celestia to gain complete control. And trust me, you do not want to see my sister at full power."

"So I-" I was cut off by some hoofsteps from around the corner.

"No!" Luna whispered. "How could they have found out? No time, I need to get you out of here right _now_!"

My heart raced. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just go!" Light started pulsing around me, standard of a teleportation spell, and I was lifted into the air.

Celestia appeared from around the corner. "So Luna, it was you. I think it's time you should leave." Celestia sounded cold and insane. To think that she had been my role model not too long ago even! The lights around me grew brighter. Celestia advanced, and I flashed out, but not before hearing tortured screams that only could have come from Luna herself.


	2. Chapter 2: Consultation

As I tumbled through the blackness of the void, thoughts aimlessly swirled through my head. For what seemed like an eternity, I couldn't focus in on one thing. But I did relalize that the void reflected what I felt inside: emptiness.

I just couldn't believe Luna's story. Celestia had been my mentor for so long, yet it all changed in an instant. In spite of this, I was in denial that any of this had ever happened. Even so, now that I know it, how can I forget it so quickly? After a long time of trying to think about this matter, I just gave up and let the darkness take hold of me. Slowly, I regained consiousness, when suddenly...

_Wumph!_

I fell onto a pile of hard, rectangular objects. As I tried to orient myself and figure out what was going on, I heard voices in the background.

"Um, do you think she's okay?" asked a timid voice. That was probably Fluttershy, one of my friends. At least she was here. If Celestia had laid one hoof on her, she would have it coming.

I heard another voice, "Probably, but I reckon that she won't feel too good after falling from that height." From the farm girl accent, I immediately knew that Applejack was here, too. I breathed another sigh of releif

"Oooohhhh! Ooooohhh! Maybe she needs a welcome home party!" Now that was Pinkie Pie, probably the only pony in Equestria that suffers from ADHD.

"How could you say that? The poor darling is probably hurt! We should get her to help right away!" Rarity, the fashionista exlaimed.

"Got it! I take her anywhere in ten seconds flat!" And there was Rainbow Dash, the tomboyish speedster. Well, everypony was here, so I got up.

"Oh, so NOW you're awake!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Do you know how _long_ we spent on that block tower? Three. Whole. almost broke the record! But _noooooooo_, you had to show up and-" Rarity (thankfully) shut her mouth with magic.

"How can you _ever_ be so _rude_?" Rarity complained. At least somepony was standing up for me.

"Yeah," Applejack continued. "There must be something goin' on here. Where were you anyway, Twilight? You've been gone for two days now!"

"Oooohhh!" Pinkie Pie shouted over everyone, hopping in joy, "Two whole days? That requires a SUPER welcome party!"

"Um, Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy said in barely a whisper.

"And we can have cake and balloons!" The party pony rambled on.

"Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy tried to get her attention again, slightly louder this time.

"And EVERYpony can come!"

"PINKAMENA DIANE PIE!" Fluttershy exclaimed. Well, there goes her calm demeanor. Fluttershy is usually quiet and reserved, but you don't want her angry.

Pinkie Pie just gasped and shrank back. No pony uses her full name like that except her family. But Fluttershy noticed this and calmed down immediately. "Um, sorry, just needed to get your attention. But we should really ask Twilight what's going on. This is no time for a party. I can tell that this is serious."

"Fluttershy's right," Applejack added, "To be gone for so long and then just teleportin' back like that, there must have been something that happened."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash questioned, "What's going on here?"

I took a shaky breath, then proceeded to tell my story, from the letter to Celestia finding me in the alley. My friends were spellbound the entire time. Fluttershy looked like she was about to cry. Pinkie Pie's mane started to lose its' signature curl. Dash tried to look cool throughout the story, but faltered several times. All of my friends were shocked.

"S-so she's after us?" Rarity managed to get out after a long silence.

"Yes," I said grimly, "I don't think Celestia saw me, but she's bound to put two and two together sometime."

"So what now?" Applejack whispered.

"Well, duh, we do the _obvious_ thing!" Rainbow Dash said, trying to sound confident, "We fight back! I mean, if we just run, she'll probably find us! We shouldn't go down without a fight!"

"Well," I concluded, "Whatever it is, one thing is for sure. Whatever we do, we need to do it fast. We should probably run some ways away first, though."

"What about Spike?" Fluttershy asked. Crud, I had completely forgotten about him.

"He can take care of himself, Fluttershy." I responded.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash agreed, "Besides, this would be too much for a little guy like him. I mean, this could turn out into an all out war!"

Fluttershy suddenly gasped, like she had forgotten something, and started to run towards the nearby forest.


End file.
